Episode 5: Die Pod(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Ethan is acting very strange and the school is getting trashed. Sarah suspects a new vampire in town, because who could really cause that much damage. Benny is worrying his mind away because Ethan seems sick and refuses to go home. What's going on? Has something happened to our favorite seer? R
1. Snapping At Benny

Die Pod(My Way)

Disclaimer - I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I bet you all wish I did! :P

Big Thanks to Snowdevil The Awesome! They gave me the awesome idea for this one! Give a big round of applause! Also my beta said your idea was wicked, she love it!

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm trying to write this first chapter to keep me busy! The next paragraph will be the redo of the movie info. So if you want to know what I'm thinking on it just read that. I'm doing good, just thinking about the other show I've been watching! I love to watch the show Numb3rs, I think Charlie in it is super hot! Might do a story in that show! But that's off topic, I watched the actual episode of this earlier today! Now, I hope you all enjoy this episode!

Redo of Movie Info: I still need to re-watch the movie, but I'm hoping by the end of this episode I'll have the way I want to go with the movie! I know that's going to be the very beginning or start of Benny and Ethan's relationship. I'm thinking of trying to make it at least 6 chapters, mainly cause that seems to be a good number. Probably have long chapters. But I'll let you all know when the last chapter is coming in that story. But I only ask you all to remember that none of my episodes happened yet in the redo of the movie! I'm planning at the moment. But I'm wanting to do this movie before Blue Moon, but if it's not possible I'll definitely do it before ReVamped! That's all the info I have for you all right now!

* * *

Chapter One Snapping at Benny

Ethan was in the computer lab, he was trying to find something out for a report he had to do. He rolled his eyes, when the page was at only 2% of loading. He decided to get up a stretch his legs. Once up he found a wire wrapped around his ankle. Ethan bent down to get it off, but something strange happened. Another wire shot out of no where and grabbed his arm. Ethan was about to scream when yet another wire shot out around his mouth, effectively gagging him. Ethan was pulled to a corner of the computer lab. He suddenly felt like something was more wrong than what happened. He felt like something was trying to cloud his mind. Next thing Ethan knew he was laying on the floor in the corner of the computer lab, no wires anywhere near him.

"What the heck just happened?" Ethan asked as he stood up.

Right then Benny came into the lab and looked at Ethan confusedly, "Ethan, what are you doing over there?"

Ethan looked at Benny, "I think I zoned out or something. I had a weird day dream I think, I was being pulled by some wires into this corner. But there's no wires over here. I guess I'm still a little out of it."

Benny nodded and walked over to his boyfriend, "Come on, we should head to lunch."

Ethan nodded and followed him out, not sure what had just happened. Once in the cafeteria they got their lunch and sat down with Rory. Ethan put his head down like something was wrong. Benny immediately was worried, he looked over to Rory who was stuffing his mouth. Then his attention was back on Ethan.

"E, are you ok?" Benny asked.

Ethan groaned, "I've got a major headache! I don't feel like eating!" Ethan pushed his lunch away.

Benny pulled Ethan's head up so he could feel it, "You're not hot! Maybe you should go to the nurse! You want me to take you?"

Ethan shook his head, "No, I'll make it!"

Ethan got up and proceeded out the door. Once in the empty hallways of the school he headed in the direction of the Nurse's office. He was suddenly stopped by a horrible pain in his stomach and head. Ethan doubled over almost crying out in pain. His breathing quickened, and he felt like he was going to pass out any minute!

* * *

*In the Cafeteria, with Benny and Rory*

Benny kept his eyes on the door. He was really worried about Ethan! A lot of strange things had happened since they became boyfriends. But this time he really wished it was just some bug or flu. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Sarah sit next to him. She started to shake his arm to get his attention. He turned to look at her.

"Where's Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"He went to the Nurse! He said he had a major headache. I hope he's ok! I think he was hallucinating earlier," Benny said worry evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"He was in the computer lab earlier during study hall to work on a paper. I went there after the bell rang to pick him up. I found him in a corner, he looked disoriented. He said he had a day dream about some wires grabbing him, but there was no wires around him. Plus I don't see how that could happen," Benny said.

Sarah gave him a smile, "Well, with all the stuff that happens here, I wouldn't rule out something like that! But I'm sure Ethan was just imagining it, I mean he's been through a lot. You both have!"

"Yeah, all starting with Jesse and so far ending with Kurt!" Benny shuddered.

Sarah's smile faultered, "Jesse was a grade A jackass as was Kurt! I really don't know which was worse!"

Benny turned serious, "Definitely Jesse was worse! I think Ethan had a few nightmares about him after the ordeal."

Sarah looked shocked, "Really? Why didn't he tell me?"

Benny gave her a apologetic look, "I don't think he wanted to worry you. I mean you act like his big sister!"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm going to go check on him!"

Benny got up with her, "Me too! I'm too worried to eat!"

* * *

*In the Nurse's Office*

Benny and Sarah came into the nurse's office to find it completely empty of students. Benny looked around worriedly then turned to Sarah who had a look of worry on her face as well!

"Where's Ethan? You don't think he passed out in the halls do you?" Benny asked going into panic mode.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "You go one way, I'll go the other."

Benny nodded, and went off in the opposite direction of Sarah. He had been down two halls before he found Ethan. Ethan was leaning on a wall for support it looked like. He looked disoriented, almost like he didn't know where he was. Benny ran up to him with serious worry in his eyes. Ethan didn't even notice him until Benny pulled his face up to look at him.

"Benny? When did you get here?" Ethan asked very confused.

"Me and Sarah went to the Nurse's office to make sure you made it. What's wrong you look out of it!"

Ethan shook his head, "I don't know! I was walking to the Nurse's office and that's the last thing I remember before I was right here. I don't know what happened."

Benny looked even more worried, "Uh... you should definitely go to the Nurse and get sent home!"

Ethan did something unexpected then, "NO!" He pushed Benny back. "I'm not leaving this school just yet!"

Benny stared at Ethan a little scared, "E, you need to go! You're acting weird."

Ethan glared at him, "No one tell me what to do!"

Ethan then stalked off, Benny watched him walk away, there was definitely something different about Ethan. He had no idea what came over him. Benny was about to start after him, but as soon as he walked by a room he noticed it was trashed. Benny stepped to the door and opened it. Inside everything was a mess, the computer was smashed to pieces, the books laid in shredded messes, and the desks were literally in pieces. Benny stood there in astonishment wondering what the hell had happened.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? R&R plz!


	2. Mirror Ethan

Disclaimer - Don't own!

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - Straight, Simple, and to the point! Here's ur wish!

Bethan Forever - Yup, you've pretty much guessed it. Benny will most likely do something when he finds out.

cvprincess2388 - Nope, Ethan is not with child! When you see an episode with M rating, then you'll know! I plan for them to have sex in a chapter in a future episode.

Autumrose - yeah, Benny will definitely be worried more than he is now!

TeamEthanMorgan - Why am I doing this to you? I don't know what u mean! *looks around innocently, then grins evily* I do it cause I can! :D

A/N: Hey all, I actually wrote this right after chapter one! I'm on a roll! I'm currently excited about my boyfriend coming over. So if after this chapter it's a little slow on updating, it's because James(boyfriend) is keeping me too busy. I will try to not let him keep me too busy for writing this for you all. He's currently here now but asleep, and I'm not sleepy! Now the next paragraph is more info on the movie redo!

Movie Redo Info: I'm currently working on the movie redo on microsoft word. Mainly to see if it looks right first. I've got a huge plan for it! I need to go over it with my lovely beta first. She doesn't know what I'm planning just yet. So it might change(my plans i mean)! I can't wait to post the movie cause I really think you all may like it! It will definitely be the start of Ethan and Benny's relationship! Don't anybody worry, I'm working hard on it to make you all like it! On a note, I finished the movie redo and I'm sending it to my beta after I'm done editing this. After this episode will be the movie redo. So have no fear it's coming soon!

* * *

Chapter Two Mirror Ethan

Benny stood at the door to the classroom for some time before Sarah showed up behind him. She went unnoticed, but looked in the room as well. Her eyes went wide, wondering who the hell could of done this much damage. Benny turned and just noticed Sarah who looked at him with a bit of worriedness.

"What the hell happened in there?" Sarah gestured to the classroom.

Benny shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly have no idea! I found Ethan just a little away from this door. But no way in hell could he do that to a desk!" Benny gestured at the remains of a desk.

"No, you'd have to be really strong to do that!" Sarah said. "Do you think Ethan saw who did it?"

"I don't know, but he's acting really weird. I tried to get him to go to the Nurse's office but he really freaked out on me, saying he wasn't leaving this school! I think something's wrong!" Benny said, worry evident in his eyes.

"Maybe there's a new vampire in town! Maybe he saw what happened and got threatened, I mean you know how Ethan does with threats!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, but to act like that! He pushed me away from him! He's never done that, I've never seen him so upset or sick. He said he didn't remember how he got to where he was," Benny said.

Sarah looked worried too, "Well, standing here isn't going to do anything! We need to get to the bottom of this! Did you see what direction Ethan went in?"

Benny nodded and pointed, "That direction. Let me go with you!"

Sarah stopped him, "No, you go tell the principal what you saw! I need to see if I can get through to Ethan!"

Benny nodded and watched Sarah walking in the direction Ethan went in. Benny went in the direction of the principal's office, no way in hell would he tell him he found Ethan outside the room though!

* * *

*With Sarah*

Sarah walked down the hall and turned the corner to find Ethan gripping his head. She walked up to him in concern and touched his shoulder. He jumped and tensed up, but when he saw it was her he relaxed.

"Ethan, are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Ethan said honestly.

"Benny said you snapped at him! What's wrong? Did you see who trashed that classroom?"

Ethan looked at her in surprise, "Someone trashed a class room?"

"Yeah, it had to be either a vampire or someone with the strength of a vampire! Desks were snapped into pieces, a computer was smashed, and books were shredded beyond repair. I thought maybe you saw who did it and they scared you!" Sarah said.

"No, I didn't even know the room was trashed! I don't remember what happened on my way to the nurse's station. I just felt an immense pain and then I wasn't where I was before! Just like when you found me I was getting another major headache!" Ethan said honestly.

"Ok, then could you tell me why you snapped at Benny?"

Ethan thought for a minute, "I don't really know. I know he was trying to help, but as soon as he mentioned leaving school I felt blinded by fury. I'm not sure why, it's like I need to stay here for some reason!"

Sarah looked worried, "Ethan, I'm not trying to make you mad. But if you're not feeling good, you should go home."

Ethan felt the fury again, "Why? I'm fine!" Ethan didn't know why he just said that.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! You need to keep you nose out of my business!" Ethan said in an unnatural voice.

Sarah looked at him weird, "Ethan! You're not acting like yourself!"

Ethan turned and tried to walk from her, Sarah grabbed his arm. Ethan yanked out of her grip with unnatural strength for a human. He walked to the boys bathroom so Sarah couldn't follow him. Sarah sighed, and decided to walk away and talk to Benny about what had just happened.

* * *

*In the Boy's Bathroom*

Ethan was staring at his reflection, only something was different. His reflection had a smirk on it's face. Ethan was puzzeled that he might be seeing things until the reflection spoke to him.

"Eerie, isn't it? When your reflection talks back?" Mirror Ethan said.

"What the hell? How in the hell are you talking back?" Ethan said.

"Nevermind, the important thing is that you not go home!" Mirror Ethan replied.

"I'm sick! I've got a migrane," Ethan still shocked.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Ethan got a look of realization on his face. "Exactly, everytime you want to go home, I'll stop you! We have some work to do! I chose you, so you're not going anywhere until the job is done!"

"How are you doing this?" Ethan asked.

"If you feel the back of your neck underneath your hair you'll find your answer!"

Ethan's hand shot to the back of his neck and found something that wasn't there before! There was a chip-like thing embedded into his skin! Ethan looked at Mirror Ethan with horror. He really was scared now! He had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going home anytime soon that day. Mirror Ethan held a big smirk on his face that made him look evil.

* * *

A/N: Hey what you all think? I'm not trying to give things away too quickly. But I want Ethan to struggle with this for the next couple of chapters! Don't worry still going to be my usual 6! R&R plz!


	3. Trying to Help Ethan

Disclaimer - I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I bet you all wish I did! :P

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Well even if Ethan showed Benny, do u really think Mirror Ethan would let him? Maybe it's all in his head! Maybe he's the only one who can see Mirror Ethan!

emo-rocker101 - I'm glad u think so! :P I was hoping to get that kind of effect!

TeamEthanMorgan - OMG! I hope this update will revive you and make you come out of the corner.

Autumrose - If I owned MBAV trust me Disney wouldn't want to air it! :) Mainly cause of my Ethan/Benny pairing and also my awesomeness! You're probably right, Mirror Ethan more than likely would just taunt him for trying!

A/N: Hey everybody. My boyfriend is asleep right now, so I'm working on this. It's like 4am though! So I am a little sleepy. I might do half the chapter tonight and half tomorrow. Also I'm staring off into space in sleepyness so I'll probably go to bed soon. I want to write all this right now but I know I'll probably stop soon. Here you all go, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three Trying to Help Ethan

Ethan stared in horror at Mirror Ethan. Mirror Ethan just smiled, almost sweetly, back.

"So, what in the hell are you?" Ethan asked slightly panicked.

Mirror Ethan rolled his eyes, "Persistant aren't you? Didn't I tell you that doesn't matter right now?"

"I don't care, if you're going to make me stay in school I would like to know what you are!" Ethan said bravely.

Mirror Ethan smiled, "Well, not like it'll help you anyways. I'm a tree spirit that's really pissed off. I'm getting chopped down and I took over the technology in this school. When I saw you, I thought I'd have a chance at better destroying this school. Since it was this school that ordered my chopping. I'm not going down alone!"

Ethan looked shocked, "What exactly is your plan?"

Mirror Ethan gave a mysterious smile, "I can't reveal my whole plan in the beginning now can I?"

Ethan gave the mirror a hard look, "I'm going to tell Benny and Sarah so they will stop you!"

Mirror Ethan's smile grew wider, "Go ahead! Try it!"

Ethan turned away from the mirror but as soon as he got to the door he felt a horrible pain in his head. Ethan took a step back and it seemed to ease up. He finally got the idea to get away from the door. Finally the pain was gone and Ethan looked back at the mirror. Mirror Ethan had a candy grin on his face.

"You see Ethan, if I don't want you to leave I can force you not to leave."

Ethan stared at Mirror Ethan, "Why did you choose me?"

"In due time Ethan, in due time!"

* * *

*With Benny*

Benny had just got done talking to the principal, now he was walking down the hall to find Sarah. After turning a corner he saw Sarah with a look of anger on her face. Once she saw Benny she walked up to him in a rush.

"Benny, something is wrong with Ethan! He got really mad at me just like he did with you just because I told him he should go home. He said that I should keep my nose out of his business, but he said it very weirdly. I'm worried about him," Sarah said.

"Maybe he's just having an off day," Benny offered.

Sarah shook her head, "I think Ethan trashed that room!"

Benny looked at her like she was off her rocker, "Ethan? Stands about yay high and scrawny? How in the hell would he possess that kind of strength?"

"I don't know, but I tried to stop him from leaving and he jerked his arm from me. But I was using some of my vampire strength to try and keep him there and he jerked his arm away like it was nothing!" Sarah said very seriously.

"Ok, not good," Benny said. "Why didn't you follow him?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "He went into the boys bathroom."

"And?" Benny said. "You went into the guys locker room during a wrestling match!"

"Not the same, I was trying to help. If I waltzed into a boys bathroom there could of been another guy in there!"

Benny shook his head, "Which bathroom was it?"

"Follow me!" Sarah said and turned around. They walked down the hall and turned the corner and Sarah pointed. "I'll wait for you out here!"

Benny nodded and walked in, he found it to be seemingly empty. But just as he was about to turn and leave he heard a little sob that sounded like Ethan, Benny looked under each stall door and found Ethan's shoes. The stall door was locked and Benny knocked. It sounded like Ethan jumped, and Benny waited for an answer. It seemed like none was coming.

"Ethan, it's me Benny! Are you ok?" Benny said with genuine worry.

Ethan was silent for awhile, "Benny, I need you're help!"

Benny now worried more than ever said, "Open the door!"

"I can't," Ethan sounded hurt. "I can't tell you what's going on either. I need you to..." Ethan went silent.

"Ethan!" Benny nearly yelled.

The door swung open and Ethan had a mean look in his eyes, "Why don't you leave me alone! I might just want to be alone for awhile!"

Benny looked hurt, "Ethan, what's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing, I'm just trying to make you realize that you and Sarah out there need to stay out of my business," Ethan said with venom.

Benny was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe Ethan had just said that. Ethan went to walk past him but Benny was not going to let him get away. He grabbed Ethan's arm, which was a big mistake. Ethan turned about in a flash and pushed Benny very hard into the wall. In a second Ethan was in front of Benny with his hand around his neck.

* * *

A/N: What you guys think? By the way, my beta likes how the movie is written so I'm going to post that maybe very soon. I might post it while I'm doing this episode! R&R plz!


	4. Having A Solid Plan

Disclaimer - Don't own!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Yay! You're out of the corner. Don't worry, if that makes you smile you're going to love the future of this episode. Nice fight scene is going to come!

Bethan Forever - Oh don't worry, if they could work through Evil Benny, I'm sure they'll be fine! Benny and Ethan's love is tough! Also, that's awesome about the fb thing, if you ever find out when season 3 starts please let me know. I'd hate to get a late start on it like i did with season 2!

emo-rocker101 - Sweet and simple! Yeah, damn cliff hangers, whoever invented them is a real asshole and a genius at the same time! :D

cvprincess2388 - Yup Benny is confused, but will probably come up with one awesome plan! That tree spirit is pretty mean and evil, which you all will see that soon enough how evil it is!

Autumrose - Don't worry, they'll form a plan. The plan will probably fail and they'll have a new plan that works!

A/N: Hey, I'm writing this right after I got finished with Chapter Three! I thought it might be a good idea to do two chapters at a time. Not posting them at a time, but to keep up with what's going on in my episode I'm trying to write them right after the other. Now I know I left on a horrible cliffie last chapter, but you got to admit, it was a good one! Considering I had the perfect opportunity to leave it there, I did! I know I'm an evil person, but I'm awesome at what I do! I'm hoping to find MBAV season 2 on dvd, i have no idea of whether it's out yet though. I have no credit card but I'm keeping my eye on , just incase. That's where I got the first season, so I'm hoping to find it on there since you can use a gift card! :D Now enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four Having A Solid Plan

Benny stared in horror at his boyfriend, who had his hand around his neck squeezing slightly. But the thing that freaked Benny out the most was Ethan's eyes. They weren't the normal brown, they were a soulless black. Benny's eyes widened at his realization that something was very wrong with Ethan. Benny choked a bit while Ethan tightened his grip on Benny's neck. In the mirror, regular Ethan was staring on in horror. Ethan wasn't certain how he was in the mirror, but wanted to take back control of his body. Soulless Ethan glanced at the mirror and smiled at him.

"I told you to stay out of my business!" Soulless Ethan growled.

"Who are you?" Benny choked out.

"I'm Ethan and I'm going to make you leave me alone!" Soulless Ethan lessened his grip a little, but not by choice. He glanced at the mirror to see Ethan concentrating on trying to get Benny free. Soulless Ethan growled.

Benny finally able to talk said, "Whatever you are, leave Ethan alone!"

Soulless Ethan backed away from Benny and turned to the mirror, "If you keep concentrating you're only going to get tired eventually and won't be able to save him then!"

"I don't care, I'm trying to give Benny a chance to run!" Ethan said.

Benny watched Soulless Ethan talk to the mirror and couldn't help but think he was seeing something that he wasn't, "Listen, you need to let Ethan go!"

Soulless Ethan turned back to Benny, "You may think you've won by finding out I'm not your beloved Ethan, but you have no idea what I am. Considering I won't let Ethan tell you or come near you until my work is done you're out of luck! If you want to see your Ethan again you'll stay out of my way!"

With that Soulless Ethan walked out the door. Benny just stared at the door, what had possessed Ethan? Whatever it was, it was mad! Benny slowly walked out of the bathroom to find a very shocked Sarah. Benny walked up to her with a grim look on his face.

"What happened? I just saw Ethan walk out of the bathroom with an evil smirk on his face," Sarah said.

"Something's wrong! I think Ethan's possessed by something! In the bathroom I was talking to him through a stall door. He didn't finish his sentence and opened the door. He yelled at me and tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm with the intention of trying to pull him back. He turned around really fast and pinned me to the wall. The thing that scared the hell out of me was that his eyes were soulless black. After a bit, he lessened his grip. I think Ethan made him cause he started talking to the mirror. I think he was talking to Ethan, but I could only see the soulless Ethan. He then turned back to me and told me that he won't let Ethan come near us till his work is done. I think it's trying to use Ethan to destroy the school!"

Sarah looked worried, "What are we going to do? Should we kick it's butt?"

Benny shook his head, "We might hurt Ethan! If that thing can control when Ethan is control then he might make Ethan feel all the pain we deal out. I think we need the help of my Grandma! She should know what to do!"

Sarah nodded, "Let's waste no time then!"

Benny nodded and they headed out the door. They didn't think about the fact that they left without telling anybody to keep an eye on Ethan. They left with one thing in their minds, find a way to save Ethan.

* * *

*At Benny's House*

Benny and Sarah ran inside to find Grandma Weir on the couch. She looked up in shock at Benny and Sarah. The shock turned to a little anger as she realized both kids were out of school during school. She raised her eye brow thinking Benny had done something with magic again. Noting Ethan wasn't with them, she assumed this might be about him.

"Grandma, we have a serious problem!" Benny said in a rush.

"What did you do this time?" Grandma Weir asked.

Benny got a look of indignity on his face, "Does my misuse of magic cause everything? I mean honestly Grandma, I'm not that bad!"

Grandma Weir gave him a look, "What happened?"

Before Benny could answer Sarah said, "It's Ethan! Something's wrong with him."

Grandma Weir sat straight up, "What happened?"

Benny took a deep breath and told his Grandma what had happened with Ethan all day when he was finished he said, "I think Ethan's possessed by something and only Ethan knows what it is. What do we do?"

Grandma Weir thought for a minute, "You said his eyes were soulless black?" Benny nodded. "That is a sign of possession, a change in the eyes. Did anything happen to Ethan earlier, like before lunch?"

Benny thought, "He was in the computer lab for study hall. He thought he was hallucinating or dreaming that a bunch of wires pulled him into the corner. He seemed spooked about it. But after that we went to lunch and he looked really sick. I told him to go to the nurse and even offered to walk him. After he left Sarah came and we decided to check on him. We couldn't find him so we split up and I found him first. He couldn't remember how he got where he was and snapped at me when I told him to go to the nurse to be sent home. When he walked away, I went to follow and saw a class room trashed. And when I say trashed, I mean trashed. The books were ripped to shreds, desks were destroyed, and computers were in shambles. I mean it should of taken someone with inhuman strength."

Grandma Weir looked more worried, "I don't think Ethan was dreaming or hallucinating. I think something in the computers possessed Ethan, how I'm not quite sure. But most people who get possessed have some control, and from your story Ethan has little to no control. So that means whatever is possessing him has a way to control him better. If it's a computer thing, it might be something along the lines of technology."

Benny thought, his nerdy mind working overtime, "Well, in a movie once this guy was controlled by a computer. The computer implanted a chip in his brain to control him. Maybe that's what's wrong with Ethan!"

Sarah looked at Benny like he was insane, "Benny, this isn't a movie!"

Grandma Weir actually looked at Benny with a smile, "You may be right! This may not be a movie, but when are things ever normal here?"

Sarah was about to say something but then realized she was right, "So, this thing put a chip in Ethan's brain?"

Benny shook his head, "It's not that simple. I think it might be close to his brain but not in his brain. Some where, where it wouldn't be seen. But also not take too long to put it there. Maybe on the back of his neck!"

"But wouldn't someone see it?" Sarah asked.

Benny shook his head, "No, Ethan does have some hair that covers most of the back of his neck!"

"So how do we destroy the thing possessing Ethan?"

"I think we should destroy the chip first! If we don't do that, we might loose Ethan. Meaning the thing might be able to fry his brain last minute," Benny said with a grim look.

* * *

A/N: What you all think? Thought I'd let them figure it out. Let's hope their right! R&R plz!


	5. A Deadly Plan

Disclaimer - I don't own this sadly!

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - Don't cry, cause were getting closer to the episode where Ethan and Benny have some adult fun time! ;)

Bethan Forever - Yup, they do need to destroy it! But can they? Thanks I hope you find out something soon!

Autumrose - Yup, I don't try to disappoint you all! You all make me work hard as a fanfic writer! I hope season 2 will be released here soon, but idk if it already has been or not.

TeamEthanMorgan - I kinda guessed you loved Ethan! Tell your friend I'm happy she's loving the story too!

A/N: I'm writing this after I posted the first chapter of the movie! I'm working on this because I'm uber bored and I've got a brainstorm of ideas. I'm just sitting here, watching a movie not really paying attention to it though. I'm more focused on this chapter and what I'm planning to do! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I'm enjoying writing this!

* * *

Chapter Five A Deadly Plan

Benny, Sarah and Grandma Weir had just come up with the idea that they were going to destroy the chip, if Ethan had one. Grandma Weir was going to help them make a plan, but something had just occurred to her. Surely Benny and Sarah told someone to keep an eye on Ethan, but she knew she had to ask to be sure.

"Benny, you did make sure to tell one of your other friends to keep an eye on Ethan right?" The look on Benny's face said no. "Benny! Ethan could get himself hurt or in serious trouble, why didn't you at least tell that blonde friend of yours?" Grandma Weir was disappointed.

"Grandma, to be honest I didn't think about it! I was so worried about finding out what was wrong with Ethan I kind of forgot to tell Rory or even Erica to keep their eyes on him!"

Grandma Weir turned to Sarah, "Sarah, can you use your vampire speed to tell them to keep an eye on Ethan, try to explain the situation fast!"

Sarah nodded, "You can count on me!" With that Sarah was gone.

* * *

*Back in school, with Erica*

Erica was walking down the hall that was empty or so she thought. She was passing a class room when she heard a crash. Erica moved to the room carefully and peeked in. What she saw had her eyes wide with shock, Ethan was tearing up the room. The room was a wreck already, but he was making the room look more like crap. Erica stepped into the room.

"Ethan!" Erica said gaining Ethan's attention. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ethan glared at her, "I was trying to destroy everything here, but you stopped me! Now get out of the room before I make you!"

Erica looked taken aback, "Don't threaten me!" She bared her fangs.

"Oh please! You think your little fangs are going to hurt me?"

That surprised Erica, "Why wouldn't they hurt you? You're human, I could snap you like a twig."

Ethan gave out a deep laugh, "You think you can do that? Give it a try!"

Erica was seriously confused, why would Ethan act like this. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sarah appeared beside her. Erica turned to her and she was glaring at Ethan.

"Erica, that's not Ethan!" Sarah said.

"What?" Erica glared at Ethan. "What have you done with my nerd?"

Ethan gave a smirk, "He's right here!" Ethan pointed a finger to his head.

Before Erica could ask what he meant, Sarah said, "He's possessed by something! Don't hurt him, or you could just be hurting Ethan!"

Ethan smiled, "I'm glad you could figure that part out for yourself!"

With that said Ethan threw something at the girls. They barely dodged it, and Ethan attacked. Throwing punches and kicks, all Sarah and Erica could do was try and dodge them. Sarah got frustrated before Erica did especially after Ethan landed a hard kick to her ribs. Sarah went o punch him but Erica caught her first. Sarah glared at her. Ethan took advantage and literally kicked them out of the room. They landed hard on the floor.

"I already told the nerd, you guys need to stay out of my way! I will not stop until my job is done," Ethan said angrily.

Ethan walked away and Erica slowly got up and helped Sarah. Sarah pushed Erica away when she got to her feet.

"What the hell? Why did you stop me?" Sarah said angrily.

Erica gave her a look, "Normally it's you who has to stop me! I know it wasn't Ethan throwing those kicks and punches, but honestly I do not wish to harm Ethan. He's a great guy and doesn't deserve to be hurt because of something possessing him. You of all people should have a handle on your anger when it comes to him."

Sarah looked down in shame, "I know. I shouldn't of tried to hurt him! I was just annoyed, but I need a favor!"

Erica nodded, "What?"

"I need you to get Rory and tell him what's going on. Then you two need to keep an eye on Ethan and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Me and Benny will be here soon, once we find things out!"

Erica nodded, "Ok, I'll get the doofus and we'll keep an eye on Ethan!"

* * *

*Benny's House*

"Are you sure? I mean if we destroy the chip, it may not stop the thing," Benny said very unsure.

"Yes, but Ethan knows what's possessing him. If you can destroy the chip, then he can tell us what's going on," Grandma Weir said.

Benny nodded, "So the plan is to find the chip and destroy it. Then with Ethan back on our side we can destroy the thing possessing him!"

Grandma Weir smiled and Sarah appeared beside her, "Erica and Rory are going to keep an eye on Ethan until me and Benny get back. Did you guys come up with a plan?"

Benny nodded, "We have to find the chip and destroy it, without hurting Ethan!"

Sarah nodded, "Ok, let's do this!"

* * *

*Back with Ethan*

Ethan was in a room and was staring at the mirror in the room. Ethan's body had a smirk on it's face, while Ethan in the mirror looked like he was ready to kill the one in front of him.

"So, Ethan what do you think of all the destruction?"

"I think you should stop! I know your angry about being cut down, but honestly you need to realize that eventually it was going to happen!" Ethan said trying to convince the tree spirit.

"Don't worry this is just part of my plan!" the tree spirit said with a smile.

"Well, what's the rest of your plan?" Ethan said having a bad feeling.

"With your help I'm going to make it so the school is shut down! That way they don't chop me down!"

Ethan felt more nervous, "How are you going to do that?"

The tree spirit smiled, "I don't think they'll want to keep this school once they find dangerous poisonous plants around here, especially after a student dies!"

Ethan looked on in shock, "Wait, you're going to kill a student? Why?"

"Because, lets just say that he will cause problems if I let him go!" the tree spirit smiled evily.

Ethan stared in shock, "Benny will save me! He wont let you kill me!"

"Don't worry Ethan, while you were taking a small nap to get your strength back up. I took the liberty of putting some plants in the computer lab! That's where we're at now!" the tree spirit said with a huge smile. "I even took the liberty of locking the door."

Ethan looked panicked, "Please! Let me out of here!"

"Just relax Ethan! I'm going to let you go, but there's no way out of here!"

With that Ethan felt like he was finally free. Ethan ran to the door and found the lock had been broken to where he couldn't get out. His eyes scanned the room and he couldn't find a way out. Ethan panicked even more, he tried to control his breathing. Ethan knew something was going to happen to him for the fact he was starting to feel light headed!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Ethan could die, oh no! What have I done? R&R plz!


	6. Benny Shocked

Disclaimer - Don't own!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Oh don't worry, I'm sure they will get there in time! But I'm sure you're going to get the shock of your life in this one! And the best part hasn't come yet, of course I'm talking about my big sex scene for Ethan and Benny! Oh what fun that will be!

emo-rocker101 - Uh... if you kill me there's no more series. Plus everyone would hate that, because I haven't even gotten to Ethan and Benny's big moment!(sex) So, I would re-think the glare of death! Not like my best friend hasn't tried to kill me with it already! :D

TeamEthanMorgan - Actually, I do love to torture you all! :D The cliffhangers are there because I love the suspense. I bet you wish the person who came up with cliffhangers never did! I mean that person must be an evil asshole!

TeamEthanMorgan's Friend - I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and if you're like TeamEthanMorgan you're probably asking the same questions! But I love cliffies sooo much.

Autumrose - Yes, yes, yes, yes! I know Benny and Sarah have to get there, I don't want my sex scene gone from a certain episode. But like I said, absolutely love cliff hangers.

cvprincess2388 - You'll get your answer at the beginning of this chapter!

MisreadSoul - Sheesh! I'm finishing!

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm having a lot of fun writing this! I've got an idea of exactly how to end this episode! I'm so excited, cause I left off on a horrible cliff hanger! I mean how evil can I be? Leaving you guys off at Ethan in a room full of poisonous plants that are going to kill him! Man I must be off my rocker, or a really good author! I love cliff hangers, but only when I'm the one doing them! I did have a thought though! I was thinking of making some alternate endings to some of my episodes. But I was also wanting to redo the series again, but I know I probably wouldn't have any ideas. I love re-writing the series that I want to do it again! That would be fun again! :P I might find a different series to redo though! Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six Benny Shocked!

Benny and Sarah came back into the school. They set out looking for Erica and Rory. They found them outside one of the computer labs. They were hiding but talking heatedly. It seemed that they were fighting about Ethan. Benny cleared his throat and got their attention.

"What are you two arguing about?" Benny asked.

Erica glared at Rory, "I was telling doofus here, that we should go into the computer lab! We saw Ethan carrying numerous plants in there, then when he was done we heard a loud smash. I think we should go in a check on him!"

"Wait, why was Ethan carrying plants into the computer lab?" Benny asked very confused.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked to the door. She found it locked after jiggling the handle a bit. She turned to tell the others but heard Ethan yelling from the other side. She turned around and put her ear to the door.

"Ethan!" She yelled.

"Sarah! You've got to bust the door down!" Ethan yelled.

"Stand back!" Sarah yelled. She moved back and kicked the door as hard as she could, the door flew off it's hinges. Ethan came running out coughing like a mad man and taking deep breathes.

"Ethan!" Benny said as he ran to hold his boyfriend. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"It was trying to kill me! There's poisonous plants hidden in there, it said I would cause problems if I was let go!" Ethan said between coughs.

"What is it?" Benny asked impatiently.

Ethan was about to answer when he gripped his head in pain. Benny not thinking grabbed Ethan to comfort him. Sarah on the other hand went behind him. She lifted his hair and found the chip embedded into Ethan's skin. She gasped, this they had not planned. The chip was not supposed to be embedded into his skin. She looked at Benny worriedly. Ethan on the other hand pushed Benny away and got up. His eyes the soulless black they were in the bathroom.

"You just had to foil my plan of killing him, didn't you?" Tree Ethan said.

"Quick Sarah, find out if there's-" Benny was cut off.

"Benny there's a chip, but it's embedded into Ethan's skin!" Sarah said worriedly.

Benny looked at Tree Ethan in surprise, "You planned ahead! You knew we might think of that, and you embedded it into his skin! Man, you're evil!"

Tree Ethan nodded, "Maybe a little. But now it's up to you four. You either fight me and hurt your precious Ethan or you can get out of my way!"

Erica stepped up, "You think I'm going to let you kill my nerd? You're sadly mistaken! Either you let Ethan go or I'll find the answer to what you are!"

Tree Ethan and the other looked at Erica weirdly, "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

Erica smiled, "Like this!"

Erica grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him into a kiss. Benny, Sarah and Rory's eyes went wide with shock. Erica on the other hand was pulled into Ethan's mind. Erica looked around to find the place empty but full of plants and fog. She spotted Ethan who had a grin on his face.

"Wow! I never thought I'd have to try this!" Ethan said as he walked over to her.

"Ok, Ethan! I did what you told me to do in an emergency like this, now what is this thing?"

"It's a tree spirit! It's pretty pissed off. The school has ordered it be cut down!" Ethan said seriously.

Erica felt a force push her back, "What the hell was that?"

Ethan looked panicked, "It's the tree spirit, it's trying to get you out of my head. Go tell the others, if you leave now the spirit won't know what I told you!"

Erica turned around and ran the other way. Erica's eyes opened and she pulled away from Ethan. Benny still in shock had his mouth agape. Erica grabbed Rory who grabbed Sarah, who grabbed Benny and ran off. Once they were in a empty room, Benny finally came out of his shocked state. His eyes turned a little angry.

"What the hell were you doing kissing Ethan?" Benny yelled.

Erica rolled her eyes, "Ethan told me last week he had an idea of how to use his powers. He wanted to test it if he was ever possessed. He told me to kiss him and he would try and pull me into his mind!"

"Why didn't he want to test it with me?" Benny asked with jealousy in his voice.

"Probably because you two kiss all the time," Sarah said. "And if he could do it, he probably didn't want you to be beyond worried. So, he told Erica so she could tell us what was wrong. You would bombard him with questions of whether he was ok. Plus I think it would of expected you to try and kiss him, but not Erica!"

Benny still looked upset, "Me and him are going to have a long talk about this!"

Erica rolled her eyes, "Ethan said it was a tree spirit. He said it was pretty mad because the school ordered it to be chopped down."

Sarah looked confused, "Then how are we going to stop it?"

"Computer Virus!" Benny nearly shouted. "The tree spirit has taken over the computers right? So we need a computer virus to short circut it!"

* * *

*In the computer lab*

Benny had a mask on his face along with the others. Erica, Sarah and Rory were disposing of the plants. Benny set up a computer of his own and got to work on a virus. He had it done all he had to do was press enter and the virus would destroy things. Before he could press enter, Sarah was thrown over his head. Quickly he turned to find Tree Ethan fighting Erica and Rory. Benny turned back and pressed enter. Ethan let out a scream and fell to the floor. Benny ran to him and checked the back of his neck. He found the place where the chip was, but there was no chip. He looked to the floor to find it laying on the ground.

"Ethan, buddy! You ok?" Benny asked lightly slapping Ethan's face.

Ethan groaned, "I'd be better if I was in a nice soft bed!"

Benny grinned, "Don't worry E, we're going to my house tonight! You're going to sleep in my bed with me."

Ethan gave a small smile, "That sounds wonderful, wake me when we get there!"

Benny laughed as Ethan fell asleep in his arms. Benny got to his feet with the help of Erica, so he wouldn't drop Ethan. Sarah came back into the hallway and looked a little ruffled.

"Ok, so Ethan's back?" Benny nodded. "Great, we'll clean up here, you get Ethan in a bed." Benny gave a wicked smile, and Sarah pointed finger at him. "And no taking advantage of him!"

Benny's smile dropped a bit, "You really think I would take advantage of Ethan sexually? No, I would wait till he awake to do that!"

Sarah glared at him as he took off for the door.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Die Pod(My Way)! Btw, if i did redo the series I'd probably do the seasons in it's own story, with each chapter as an episode! That would probably take up less space on the fanfics! :P What you guys think? R&R plz!


End file.
